


Jealousy

by xkuramaxhieix



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkuramaxhieix/pseuds/xkuramaxhieix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, there's nothing to be jealous of, no really. ZoSan AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Zoro was angry.

No, not angry.

Furious.

Spiteful.

As Zoro swung his shinai, he found his mind wandering to his lover, Sanji. They hadn't been dating for long, in fact, the next month would be their six month anniversary, something that Zoro was surprisingly looking forward to celebrating. Sanji was currently working as a tattoo artist at a local tattoo parlor, and at first, business had been slow, but then, more and more people had seen Sanji's work, so more and more people had come in, demanding Sanji's time, attention and energy. Sanji had been thrilled to know that his popularity as a tattoo artist was growing, and his skill improving. Zoro had been thrilled too.

Sanji was finally getting the recognition he deserved, and that made Sanji happy. Sanji's happiness meant Zoro's happiness…...Until he saw Sanji's clientele.

Zoro had expected grizzled old men, bikers, or even a few random strangers every now and then. Until yesterday.

**_Flashback_ **

Zoro had come into the shop, hoping to surprise his wayward lover by taking the hardworking man out to lunch. However, what he saw instead shocked him. Here was his lover, tattooing a beautiful young woman, someone that Zoro couldn't help but think was exactly Sanji's type. She had fair skin, the swell of her bosom appeared soft, and welcoming. She was gorgeous, and quite taken with Sanji. Zoro knew by the way her eyes strained to follow Sanji's every move as he tattooed an elegant swan in flight across her back.

Zoro watched his lover then.

Sanji's focus was unflappable. His black suit jacket was nowhere in sight, and his dark navy blue shirt rolled up to his elbows. The black silk tie Zoro had gotten for Sanji for their three month anniversary was discarded as well(presumably with the suit jacket). Sanji's long blonde hair that normally hid half his face was tied back in a short ponytail. While he should have looked strange, Sanji looked anything but strange. With long graceful fingers, eyes narrowed in concentration, Sanji looked like an artist weaving his masterpiece.

And Zoro felt very small.

Here he stood in nothing but a pair of blue jeans that were ripped and ratty, his shirt an old faded t-shirt advertising some club he'd gone to a couple of years ago. Sanji looked very refined, and he looked very poor. Like a bum.

Zoro hadn't been able to stay and watch after that. He'd fled long before Sanji had even known he'd been there. When he'd gotten home that night, he'd ignored all of Sanji's calls, all of the man's texts. He'd chosen instead to sulk, and drink a lot of beer.

**_End Flashback_ **

He'd woken up angry. Not drunk, angry. If Sanji wanted to draw tattoos for pretty women that was his problem! Zoro wasn't going to care! In fact, he didn't! The sound of his mirror cracking told him he cared a lot more than he was pretending. As Zoro cleaned up the fragments of the shattered mirror, he cursed under his breath "Damn dartboard brow…..asshole…...go tattoo all those women… I hope you passionately get stabbed."

After that, Zoro had tossed out his trash bag in the trash chute and gone to the dojo to teach his kendo classes for the day, but he couldn't get that image out of his mind. It was as if it was permanently etched on his eyelids so that every time he closed his eyes, that was all he saw. All he could see. Zoro had managed to make it through his classes, but by the time the last of his students had gone home, Zoro hadn't been able to function anymore.

He needed to vent.

So, since Sanji was working and unable to spar with him, he'd taken to going through the steps of Kendo with his shinai to focus his mind, and calm down. He had to approach Sanji calmly, rationally. He couldn't just yell at the male. Sanji would yell back, and then where would they be? Fighting, and shouting. Sparring was more than likely too. Zoro didn't want that either. So, he focused instead on swinging the shinai in his hands.

He didn't hear the approach of footsteps.

"Marimo."

Zoro flinched, the sound of his lover's voice startling him. But, Zoro kept at it, resolutely ignoring his lover.

"Oi, Marimo."

Still, Zoro swun the shinai, refusing to acknowledge his lover.

"Oi, mosshead!"

"Oi, Katana otaku!"

Zoro snapped. He snarled furiously "What do you want, dartboard brow?!" Sanji looked taken aback at Zoro's anger. He snarled "What the hell's the matter with you, marimo?" Zoro could only snarl back "Don't you have some stupid women to be tattooing, you ero-cook!"

Zoro brought the shinai up to meet the foot that was quickly aiming for his head. Sanji snarled at Zoro "Don't insult my lovely lady customers!" Zoro snapped back, taking a swing at Sanji with the shinai "I'll say what I want about your stupid women, dartboard brow!" Both parties were at a slight disadvantage because Sanji didn't have his shoes on, and Zoro only had one sword, but both parties made do with what they had.

By the time they had calmed down, they both lay sweating on the floor, collapsed in a sweaty heap. Both chests heaved as they gasped for breath.

Sanji was the first one to break the silence.

"Oi, marimo."

"What, ero-cook?"

"Do you remember how we first met?"

"...Yeah."

A sharp exhale "We both went after a purse snatcher, remember? After we caught the guy and gave that old woman her purse back we got to talking….and sparring a little. Then, we got those drinks at that shitty bar I can't remember the name of. Do you remember what you told me when I told you I was a tattoo artist in training?"

Zoro's brow furrowed, and he had to stop and really think about it, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember. So, he said "No, I don't."

Sanji snorted and said "Figures." Letting out a soft sigh, he said "You told me that it was cool that I was a tattoo artist in training, and you said you wanted to have the honor, of being the first person I ever tattooed. Remember what happened next, marimo? Or do I need to remind you?"

A smirk curled the corners of Zoro's lips as he said "Nah, I remember what happened very well, love cook."

Sanji sat up and said leaning over Zoro "Good, you shitty marimo, because I'm going to remind you again." Sanji leaned down, kissing Zoro passionately.

After a few moments of passionate kissing, Sanji slowly pulled away. Giving Zoro room to sit up, he said "So, you gonna tell me why you were ignoring me?"

Zoro answered honestly "I was jealous."

Sanji looked at the other male in shock. He asked dumbly "Jealous? Why?"

Zoro sighed, feeling stupid now as he explained "You're always spouting that bullshit about loving pretty women, and I saw you tattooing that pretty girl, I couldn't help but feel jealous that you were touching a pretty girl, and…"

"-You thought I was going to reconsider this relationship and leave you."

"...Yeah."

Sanji said affectionately "Stupid marimo, go get changed, and we can go to your place since it's closer, and I'll show you just how much more I love you than any pretty woman."

Zoro felt heat pool in his gut at those words, and rushed to his feet, practically tripping over himself to get to the staff room in the back of the dojo to change, Sanji's laughter following after him.

Sanji shook his head once Zoro was out of sight. That idiot. Sanji should have figured that Zoro had been jealous. Zoro had been worried that Sanji would leave him. Stupid. But, Sanji thought affectionately, the man was his idiot. Getting to his feet, Sanji dusted himself off just as Zoro came rushing over to meet him at the entrance of the training room. Sanji had to laugh then. Looping his fingers through one of the belt loops, Sanji purred huskily "Someone's a little eager, aren't they, marimo?" Zoro shivered and he mumbled "Fuck yes."

After that, Zoro doesn't remember how he got back to his apartment, or even in the door. All he remembers is Sanji's hands all over his body, touching him, stroking him, and he gave as best as he could.

Zoro slammed Sanji up against his apartment door as soon as it shut, groaning as he felt Sanji's limber legs wrap around his waist. Kissing Sanji passionately, Zoro shivered as he felt and heard Sanji moan into the kiss. Zoro stumbled to his bedroom, carrying Sanji the whole way. Landing on the bed on top of Sanji, Zoro broke the kiss while his fingers fumbled with the buttons on Sanji's shirt. However, Sanji's hands stopped him from unbuttoning the man's shirt all the way. Sanji said huskily "Let me do that, marimo."

Zoro backed off, and hungrily watched Sanji unbutton his shirt. Of course once the last button was undone, Zoro was helping to push the shirt and jacket off. Without a care, he wadded the material up and tossed it off the bed, ignoring Sanji's half hearted protests. Kissing Sanji passionately, he reached for the lube on the nearby nightstand while Sanji undid his pants. However, he was once more interrupted by Sanji's hands before he could get any farther.

Sanji asked huskily "Can I be on top tonight, please?" Zoro wanted to refuse, but Sanji's flushed expression and swollen lips had him hard pressed to resist. But, he gave in in the end and nodded. "Fine." Zoro was almost surprised with how quickly their positions were suddenly changed. Sanji's hands made quick work of his shirt and pushed his pants down to his thighs. Kissing Zoro, Sanji broke the kiss to push Zoro to roll over onto his stomach.

Faced with Zoro's back, Sanji felt himself growing even harder if that was even possible, because Sanji was face to face with the first tattoo he'd ever inked. For Zoro, Sanji had drawn three dragons sprawling out across Zoro's back, from the back of the man's shoulders, down to the swell of his buttocks. The three dragons, done in the chinese style of dragons were of three different colors. The middle dragon was a white dragon with scales outlined in faint hints of gold. The dragon flanking the left side of the white dragon was a breathtaking mixture of blue and gold. The dragon flanking the right side was a dark green color, the scales done in varying shades of green. Sanji had drawn the three dragons as if they were sprouting out of Zoro's back, fiercely bellowing to the world that Zoro was theirs to protect.

Sanji reverently kissed down Zoro's back, caressing the tattoos they'd spent many hours working on. For Sanji, this wasn't just any tattoo. It was a labor of love.

Zoro made a small noise, as if to urge Sanji to hurry up, but Sanji wouldn't be rushed, he wanted to take the time to fully appreciate Zoro, and the master piece he'd painted onto Zoro's back. Sanji wouldn't be rushed as he kissed down each dragon, and worshipped the flexing muscle beneath each dragon. By the time he'd kissed his way down the third dragon, Zoro was panting in need, is limbs quivering with anticipation of what was to come. Chuckling, Sanji purred into Zoro's ear "So impatient marimo." With the flick of the cap of lube, Sanji's fingers were soon coated with lubricant.

And then Sanji got to work, making those dragons dance for him.

* * *

Sanji snuggled up to an exhausted Zoro as they lay together entwined on top of Zoro's messy sheets. Sanji said teasingly "I can't believe you were jealous Marimo." Zoro pinked and grumbled "Shut up." Sanji just laughed, finding his lover's sudden embarrassment cute and strangely endearing. Sanji said suddenly "Our six month anniversary is next month, and I know it isn't like we've been dating all that long marimo, but I was wondering…...How would you feel about another tattoo?" Zoro chuckled, his body shaking slightly as he laughed.

Zoro nuzzled up to Sanji and said "You know cook, that sounds like a good idea."

_Omake_

For their six month anniversary, Zoro and Sanji got matching tattoos. Zoro had a tattoo of Sanji's name on his body, and Sanji had a tattoo of Zoro's name on his own body. Where, you ask? Well, only they know where.


End file.
